


we are too soft and bloody for this to ever work

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: No passado você achava que você simplesmente não tinha ido com a cara dele.





	we are too soft and bloody for this to ever work

No passado você achava que você simplesmente não tinha ido com a cara dele. Mas o avô dele tinha todos os mesmos traços em sua face e ele nunca te irritou assim. Eventualmente você percebeu que não eram os traços do seu rosto realmente, era como este não traía nada do que estava se passando por dentro enquanto com você até mesmo estranhos as vezes viam partes suas que você preferia manter escondidas.

Ele tinha controle sobre sua face, sobre os músculos de seu corpo com todo movimento sendo pensado e com um propósito. Te irritava sem fim quando você era jovem e o mundo ainda parecia cheio de esperança e te irrita agora.

Uma parte sua gostaria de ver ele perdendo todo aquele autocontrole, que ele te jogue contra a parede e te soque ou que ele te beije, que ele fizesse algo além de estar presente te olhando com aquela cara inexpressiva dele.

Você nunca pensou em você mesmo como uma pessoa particularmente sedutora, mas funciona nele. Você deixa seu quimono solto como ela fazia, e você pode sentir os olhos dele percorrendo cada centímetro de pele exposta. Você fuma e sopra a fumaça diretamente na cara dele pra ver se ele vai ficar puto o suficiente pra perder o controle.

Uma noite você está curioso e bêbado o suficiente pra fazer algo mais, é madrugada e você bebeu demais e ele está servindo de apoio até você chegar no seu quarto, você tem um braço em cima dos ombros dele e ele está praticamente te arrastando em algumas partes do caminho entre o seu quarto e a varanda, vocês chegam na porta do quarto e ele está bem perto e seria tão fácil beijá-lo, e então você faz antes de ter tempo de se lembrar todos os motivos porque você não deveria.

Durante o beijo você mantém seus olhos fechados e você pode sentir a boca dele se movendo contra a sua, mas só levemente, não do jeito como se ele quisesse te devorar, ele ainda está em controle e te irrita sem fim. Você se afasta e abre seus olhos e a expressão do rosto dele continuava a mesma.

“Você devia dormir” ele diz simplesmente.

“Você poderia vir para a cama comigo” você diz.

Ele hesita por alguns segundos e isso é raro, porque ele está tentado, mas aparentemente não o suficiente porque o que ele diz em seguida :

“Vá dormir Watanuki, eu te vejo amanhã”

Ele te quer, você sabe disso. Mas ele não quer uma transa bêbada de madrugada em uma loja que é tecnicamente outro mundo. Ele quer acordar ao seu lado no quarto dele no templo e fazer amor com você completamente sóbrio e com a luz da manhã entrando pelas festras da janela, ele quer te levar para lugares belos e te ver sorrindo, ele quer brigar sobre coisas idiotas que acaba sentindo mais como uma brincadeira do que uma briga, ele quer cuidar de você, ele quer fazer com que você se sinta completo e em paz, ele quer envelhecer com você. Ele apenas quer realmente as coisas que você não tem a capacidade de oferecer.  Ninguém que fala e se parece do jeito que ele parece deveria ter o direito de ser tão sentimental você conclui.

Você se desvencilha dos braços deles e parte rumo ao seu quarto sozinho.

“Tanto faz” você diz, e acrescenta porque você sabe que vai doer “Não é como se você fosse quem eu realmente quero de qualquer maneira”

E só aí você vê algo diferente no rosto dele, ou ao menos algo que ele geralmente não se permitia mostrar. Não é fúria ou luxúria, é simplesmente tristeza com você, com ele mesmo, com o universo por ser do jeito que é.

Você fecha a porta, você não quer ver aquela expressão na sua frente embora você sabe que vai demorar muito até que você seja capaz de apagá-la de sua memória.


End file.
